


Dreams are for Midnight Snacking

by tsukeishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukkiKage Week, fluff thats bad for your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeishima/pseuds/tsukeishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has nightmares. Tsukishima tells him to make a wish and grants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams are for Midnight Snacking

**Author's Note:**

> written for tkkgwk day 2 - dreams

The nightmares come and go, dark and twisted monstrosities playing lord in his sleeping mind. Disembodied hands grip his arms tight, the walls bleeding dark, sticky red as he tries to rip himself free. Ghouls pop out from beside him, their sharp teeth bared as they lean close, wanting to feast on his moist flesh...

            “-ake up!”

            Kageyama woke up to a throbbing pain on his forehead, his eyes watering slightly. Blinking at the sudden brightness, he rubbed at his eyes blearily, the image of Tsukishima slowly coming into focus. Noticing the blank look on his boyfriend’s face and the peculiar way his fingers were positioned made him realize the reason for his sudden pain.

            “You-!” he cried out, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend for added effect, “You flicked my forehead!”

            Tsukishima only sighed at his antics. “Because you deserved it for being an idiot who still went on to watch that horror movie.”

            “…They said it’ll be fun.”

            “Is it fun now?”

            Kageyama didn’t answer, knowing that if he looked at Tsukishima’s face right now he’d only see irritation and possibly disappointment. And worry. Kageyama didn’t like seeing him worried because it only made him feel worse. And if both of them felt worse they’d start fighting and, they both didn’t want to fight.

            Tsukishima ended the silence with three words. “Make a wish.”

            Kageyama looked at him incredulously. “Hah? What are you, Santa?”

            “Are you serious, right now?” it was Tsukishima’s turn to look incredulous. “I wasn’t talking about myself, I was talking about the baku.”

            “Isn’t that just a children’s story?”

            “You’re basically a child yourself, King so don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’ll still work for you.”

            “You little-!”

            “Anyway,” Tsukishima cut in before Kageyama could even begin his mini tirade, “why don’t you try it?”

            “What? No way,” Kageyama slumped back into the futon, burrowing under the covers. “They’re just nightmares.”

            Tsukishima sighed, settling beside him. “You’re certainly stubborn, aren’t you?”

            Kageyama’s reply was muffled by the thick blankets. Tsukishima snorted. “I’m pretty sure you just told me to shut up.”

            When Kageyama didn’t reply anymore after that, Tsukishima checked to see if he was already sound asleep. Deciding that Kageyama was near comatose state, judging by his heavy breathing and audible snoring, Tsukishima propped himself up on his elbow, facing his boyfriend.

            “I don’t know how you manage to fall asleep so quickly.” He whispered, “That’s a boon in this case though.”

            Letting out a small sigh, he clapped his hands together and muttered, “Baku-san, please eat my boyfriend’s nightmares so he wouldn’t wake me up again.”

            Repeating it twice, the way he remembered his mother telling him, he slipped under the blankets and wrapped an arm around Kageyama’s waist.

            “Sleep well, Tobio.” He mumbled, and he was out like a light.

 

 

            Kageyama woke up later than usual the next day, Tsukishima having already finished his breakfast. Usually, he was up at the crack of dawn and was already out on a run by the time Tsukishima dragged himself out of bed. Tsukishima watched him slip into his chair, yawning widely, before placing his breakfast in front of him.

            “Slept well?” he asked, sipping on the last of his coffee.

            Kageyama nodded, too busy devouring his food to give a proper reply. Swallowing down a huge bite, he said “I had a strange dream.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah. You were in it actually.”

            Now, Tsukishima’s interest was piqued. Taking his abandoned seat, he placed a mug of coffee in front of his boyfriend. “What was I doing?”

            “You ate my dreams.” The way Kageyama said it made it seem as normal as eggs for breakfast.

            “Excuse me?”

            “I was gonna have that dream again but you suddenly appeared and opened your mouth very wide, like this,” – he opened his mouth wide, smirking at Tsukishima’s disgusted look – “and then, you..”

            Tsukishima watched the creeping blush on his boyfriend’s skin with great interest. Leaning forward, he whispered, “What did I do next?”

            Kageyama looked away. “….You told me ‘to sleep well T-Tobio.’ ”

            Now it was Tsukishima’s turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> for more deets on the baku read [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baku_%28spirit%29). i wanted to explore it further but this is all i got for now. maybe next time?


End file.
